I Want You Back
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Cat catches Jade talking about her behind her back, and runs away from the situation. Can Jade find her before their friendship is ruined for good? -I'm not a great Cade romance shipper, but I thought this story would be cute 3 Hope you like it!


One Long Sleepless Night (I Want You Back)

Caterina Valentine was a small, petite girl. She was bubbly, maybe a little ditzy, but all-around lovable.

But, that doesn't necessarily mean that _everyone_ loved her. Because she could be so clueless, people tended to make fun of her. She was a very emotional girl, and would break into tears if someone insulted her.

But Cat always had someone to protect her.

On one Monday morning walking through the halls, humming _Give it Up_ to herself. She twirled a strand of her long, red velvet colored hair, lost in her own world. Many thoughts clouded her brain. Mostly of her brother's current situation. It turned out his stay at the Idaho mental institution for _more_ than two years. And since her Nona had moved to Elderly Acers, she had nowhere to stay. Her first thought was Jade, but their family didn't seem to like her. Beck, André, and Robbie were a no-go since they were guys. Tori would be an excellent choice if Trina didn't live there.

So, once again, she was living in the tiny attic in the Hollywood Arts school.

Cat smiled when she saw her friends talking by Tori's locker.

"Seriously? Cat can be so annoying, right?" Jade said to Tori.

"Should you really be talking about her like that? I mean, Cat's your best friend after all." Tori said.

Jade scoffed, "Seriously Vega? That girl is _not_ my best friend."

Tears were falling from Cat's face, "Jade…?"

Jade turned around and stared at Cat, her eyes full of regret. The poor redhead ran away crying, "Wait, Cat!" Jade yelled, reaching out to grab Cat's arm, but missed.

She watched Cat disappear around a corner.

 _No._

Jade gulped and turned to face her friends. They were all staring at her, but were they disappointed or angry? Jade couldn't tell. She couldn't take it, she couldn't take all the eyes on her. They were urging her to do the right thing, to go _after_ Cat.

" _Ugh,_ fine!"

Tori crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Jade hissed at Tori, who glared daggers back at her. She rolled her eyes and ran away, thinking of where in the world Cat could _be?_

Jade facepalmed as she ran. She knew how fragile Cat was. She should have treated her friend better, she shouldn't have said such hateful things.

 _Where did those words even come from?_

Jade had no idea. She was not the best person, but she wasn't so cruel to

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look._

Jade questioned why "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5 was now playing in her head. But as she continued to run, the song seemed to get louder.

 _Let me tell ya now_

 _Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

 _(To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart_

 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _(Let you go, baby)_

Jade covered her ears, trying to tune out the ridicules song. It tortured her heart, made her feel even more guilty.

 _I Want You Back…_

Jade growled, and ran faster. She swore she saw a glimpse of Cat, but when she ran forward she suddenly vanished in the Black Box Theatre.

 _"Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

 _Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_

 _Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

 _Following the girl I didn't even want around-" Jade_ sang aloud.

She heard a soft hum coming from the theatre, and ran inside. Cat wasn't there, but she had an innovative idea where Cat might be. Though Jade really hoped that Cat _wasn't_ where she thought she was. With a deep sigh, Jade climbed the ladder and neared a small door in the attic of their school. Where Cat had previously lived. Jade bent down and opened the door and was upset to see that Cat _was_ here.

"Cat…" Jade said softly, nearing her.

Cat turned her head to the side, pulling away when Jade tried to touch her shoulder. It broke Jade's heart (or what was left of it) to see her friend crying.

"Cat?" Jade scooted nearer, trying to look Cat in the eyes.

The red-headed girl closed her eyes and began to sing to herself.

" _Someday I'll let you in_

 _Treat you right_

 _Drive you outta your mind._

 _Oh._

 _You never met a chick like me_

 _Burn so bright_

 _I'm gonna make you blind."_

Jade smiled, then joined in; _"Always want what you can't have_

 _Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_

 _Make you feel good_

 _As I whip you_

 _Into shape._

 _Yeah, boy, let's get it started!"_

They stopped singing right there. Jade watched Cat wipe her eyes off with a tissue.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Mm?"

"T-These things are well…they're really hard for me. But what I'm trying to say here is…I'm _sorry."_

"Why do you care? I'm not your friend, after all. You said so."

"I know I did, and I promise I didn't mean any of that stuff. I-I was just- "

Cat looked at her, twirling Mr. Purple around on her knee, "What?"

"-I guess, I mean…I've known you forever and all right?"

Cat nodded, and hugged Mr. Purple.

"You've done a whole lot of bad crap for me."

Cat frowned.

"But also, a lot of good."

Cat smiled, knowing what Jade was trying to say. She didn't have the nerves to say all of it, but knowing it without needing to say it was good enough. Cat threw her arms around Jade, who allowed it for only ten seconds.

"Now," Said Jade, sitting crisscross applesauce, "Want to tell me why you're up here again?"

Cat pouted and explained everything.

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would've let you stay."

"Yeah, I knew you would. It's just, your parents already hate me enough. Me staying there with you would only make stuff worse."

"Well, screw them." Jade said.

"What?"

"Grab your stuff, you're going to come crash at my place."

Cat looked nervous, but nodded. She quickly grabbed all her things and loaded them into Jade's car. They ditched the rest of the school day to help Cat move in.

"Hey Jade?"

"What?"

"I want to try something."

"What?" Jade asked, curios.

Cat then leaned in and pecked Jade on the lips. She blushed, but Cat was just sitting next to her, thinking.

"Wha-what was that for?" Jade asked. She covered her mouth, noticing some of Cat's strawberry lip gloss had rubbed off on her own mouth.

Cat just smiled, "I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss a girl." She shrugged her shoulders.

 _"Seriously?"_ Jade asked, trying to wipe the disgusting lip gloss of her mouth.

"Yeah," She suddenly frowned, "But I didn't feel anything."

"So, I was your Guinee Pig Cat?"

Cat shrugged her shoulders again, and let out a huge yawn. She fell onto Jade's lap, and fell asleep. Her last thought being, _or did I?_


End file.
